


Welcome to Chernobyl

by Asszsaszin



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Chernobyl, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, World Domination, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asszsaszin/pseuds/Asszsaszin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Pripyat is supposed to be deserted, there was one who still lived there and has lived there for a long long time, even though he's english.Charles. Xavier is his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Chernobyl

Chernobyl/Pripyat is an abandoned town due to a nuclear reactor explosion that happened in the eighties. It was a disaster. Many many people died from radiation poisoning and cancer. To this day people are still affected by this radiation, people and animals being born with physical mutations. The town itself is guarded only letting certain vehicles through, with correct documentation from the government, but only of they take a certain route where there isn't much radiation. No where near the reactor.!!! And this place can not be inhabited for a good few millennia.

Although Chernobyl is supposed to be deserted, there was one who still lived there and has lived there for a long long time, even though he's English. Charles.Charles. Xavier is his name. But he's not human. Oh no.. He's what the myths call a vampire. A blood sucking creature that lives in this place. Life used to be simple. If he was hungry he's just go grab some poor soul and drink them dry. Not now. No. He has to wait for the tour bus, which is one every few months. He's quick though. The bus lights would flicker out, the driver would silently open the door for Charles to quickly dive in, grab one then another and another, until he has enough to last him. And he's quick so the lights are only of for less then a minute. You see, the border control knows of Charles and so does the tour company. Poor humans, paying a fortune only to succumb to their death.

Today is the day that the bus is due. Which means fresh blood and nit the stuff he's kept in a cooler for months. His crimson eyes look over the roads, keeping himself hidden just behind an old dusty car, waiting patiently.

Sebastian was a quiet wealthy man, well wealthy mutant any ways. He was a mutant who basically lived forever no matter what seemed to hit him because whatever did just gave him the energy to heal right back up. Sebastian was very well known to travel, he liked seeing the sights and all since it actually gave him something interesting to do. When he heard this tour bus went through a place called Chernobyl he was stunned to find out he had never heard of such a place. He looked it up to see a bit of facts about it, the basic stuff of the giant incident and what it caused, it couldn't help but poke at Sebastian's interest so of course without reading about all the facts he booked his way there. It seemed like hours that he was on this bus riding through certain area's that people had to constantly lean out to take photos of, quite honestly Sebastian was a bit bored and just wanting to get to Chernobyl already but he soon got his wish as they began to make their way through. 

Sebastian sat up in his seat so he could see more out the window wanting to gaze around the abandoned city as others also stared in awe towards it. Though the strange thing was that the bus was coming to a slow stop, maybe so the driver can show off the scenery and give a bit of info like he always did, though Sebastian couldn't help but have this really uneasy feeling in his stomach as he looked up at the driver for a moment. What was going on here?

Charles waited patiently, very patiently, like always. Then again the past twenty-eight years he's had no choice but to be patient since he couldn't leave this forsaken place. If he even stepped out of this town the people around the border will strike, nd yes, they were all trained to kill Charles, as they did succeed in killing the one other vampire that Charles had as a companion. But it was his own darn fault! If he just waited two more days he would have gotten his feed, but no, Cain couldn't wait. Then again he's always been like that. Charles doesn't hold a grudge against the security, he understands that they're just protecting the country, so they came to a deal. Set up tours, where Charles can help himself. It's brilliant though it's not often, but still, it's better than starving.

Hearing the bias roll down the road, slowly, Charles stood up to his full height, although he is small. Small but strong and fast. But this time he can only take one, so he was warned.simply because the bus isn't packed like usual, but they will be holding another tomorrow. This has happened a few times in the many years. Not that Charles minded. It always gave him something to do.

The bus driver slowly comes to a stop outside a block of flats, where he cheekily turned of the bus lights and the entire bus had submerged into complete darkness. Very little light managing to just shine into the bus, but not enough to see properly. As quiet as he can, the driver opened the door

As soon as that bus door had opened Charles made his move, running at full speed up into the tour bus, having a quick look around before spotting male sitting there...... Obviously on his own as the other's seemed like family or couples. No one will miss this one. Smirking the red eyes creature leans down grabbing the other, slinging him over the shoulder before making a quick getaway, and as soon as he was out and up into one of the flats which took seconds, the bus driver sorted everything before continuing the tour, apologising for the malfunction.

Sebastian seemed a bit irritated when the bus stopped, why did they have to stop all of a sudden, he only wants to look not hear a man blab about it for fifteen minutes then move on. That's when it struck, the lights turned off leaving everyone in the utter darkness. That uneasy feeling filled his stomach against as he sat more stiff in his seat trying to look around, all he could see was shadowed figures moving about trying to get close together. They seemed all afraid of something, or was it just the dark, Sebastian's head snapped towards the bus door thinking he heard it when his body was suddenly lifted.He was slung over someone's shoulder and taken away, this person's speed was inhuman. Maybe it was another mutant trying to play some dirty trick on innocent people, Sebastian wasn't going to take that, of course not. Though in his state he couldn't really do anything but he did what he thought he could which was give this person one good kick into it's crotch or somewhere near it and be dropped.

Charles felt this pathetic human kick him in the crotch, buy that didn't make Charles loosen his grip on the other, in fact it did the complete opposite, Charles only tightened his grip, those razor sharp nails digging into the man's legs, as he watches the bus roll away, to leave this place. Only when it was completely gone had Charles put his captive down on the concrete ground, his blood red eyes staring down at the human on the ground. " Welcome to Chernobyl" Charles spoke in a soft English accent, though it only made him seem more eerie, especially when he smiles, showing a row of perfect white teeth, except two where long sharp fangs.  
Now since it's only one human he salvaged, he'll keep him, and watch him slowly die from the radiation, as humans can't be here unprotected for more than an hour or so, or less if they have health conditions. That's one thing he likes to do. Take a fresh meal to the highest radiation points, only to have them choke on the air, or slowly watch their skin start to burn and peal off, watch them vomiting, basically watching them die while Charles feeds from them.

The grip added to Sebastian's legs barely hurt him but stung slightly from the others nails digging in, he sucked in a breath sharply to it. He felt himself being sat down on the concrete as he looked up at the man with the English accent. His blood red eyes standing out to Sebastian as his paler blue's stared up in a curious way not really sure what he was looking at here. He wasn't typically scared to be in this situation but he had a bit of fright in his chest, just who was this. "Well are you a welcoming party...do you usually kidnap people from a tour bus?" Sebastian asked as he tried to get himself up off the ground.

A soft chuckle leaves Charles' dark red lips. He's pale, white as a sheet, the only thing colourful about him is those blood red eyes and dark lips which concealed his fangs. " oh..... You didn't do your research well, did you?" it wasn't exactly a question, he's just pointing out a useless fact. If this man had read reviews, he have known about three bus and people just vanishing within those seconds to never be seen again, simply because after Charles fed and killed, he burned the carcasses. And authorities that will come looking for these missing folk, and they do, never find anything. It's perfect.

Smirking Charles leans down to pet his hand through the tourists hair, pulling at it lightly. " hmmm ....let's see how long you'll last here, eh? " Charles asks before stepping away from his new play thing that will eventually be a satisfying meal. Or so he thought.

Sebastian listened to the man who had sort of a smirk, a smile of a psychopath from what Sebastian saw it. Research? What research did he have to do? All he ever read about was about the nuclear incident that occurred here causing all this mess. Was there really some sort of story put behind this man? He was about to open his mouth when his head was suddenly pulled back with the other taking hold of his hair. His heart was racing slightly, what the hell was wrong with this guy? He couldn't be mutant but a creature of some sort, the eyes gave it off. A mythical creature hiding here, it had to be perfect, the bus, the bus had to be all in this didn't it. Sebastian couldn't get words to pass through his throat as he simply stared up into the eyes of his captor.

" oh you people amuse me. You all come here on a stupid tour of this desolated place, there's nothing here except empty buildings, abandoned cars and a park....how can you people find it interesting? because of the explosion due to one man's idocity? Is that it? Does radiation attract you people!? Breathing something in that can cause you serious harm even though they call this a safe zone? You're still breathing it in, inhaling it into those lungs of yours. Oh.... Anyway. Shall we get going? We have some walking to do, I'm sure you'll enjoy the sights, that's what you came here for, right? " Charles couldn't help but grin. He has some company for now. Someone to talk to that isn't security. Running his tongue along his bottom lip he reaches forward, pulling the human up onto his feet, giving him a light push on the shoulder " walk!" Charles demanded shoving both hands deep into his trouser pockets.

Sebastian listened to the man as he was pulled up to his feet as began walking with the small shove given to him. "I'm not all to worried about the radiation" he said in a calm tone, radiation did make him much stronger then he usually is but he might as well play it as cool as he could during this time. He walked around mostly being directed in certain ways as he gave a glance around at some of the things he encountered. He was hoping for some other mutants around since this is a place that would be suitable to power an entire army probably more. He was even hoping to see some creepy things like pictures showed when he looked up the place, but instead he was kidnapped by some weird guy or creature, a vampire or something. It had to be a vampire, as he swore he saw glimmering white fangs not so long ago.

" oh? why may that be?" Charles asks curiously. Surely if this fellow inhales this radiation, he won't be able to breath. Does he actually want to die? After a good half hour they finally made it to the reactor, where three highest form of radiation is. A place no man should ever come to without proper protective clothing. Charles will give this man an hour, see if he survives, if he does he'll have Sebastian stay. Though he's yet to meet anyone who has survived over the twenty-eight years. " make yourself comfortable" Was all Charles says, in a monotone, as he himself sits down on a large boulder. It's where her always sat, watching as his prey die slowly, and that's usually his que to drink.

Sebastian didn't reply to the man as he was told to make himself comfortable upon coming to a large reactor. He could feel the radiation affecting his body but it wasn't doing much as he was simply absorbing it. He sat himself up against a wall pulling out a small book he kept in his large back pocket so he would have something to do instead of stare off into space. He sat there the full hour not even flinching, not a single gag or cough, he just breathed naturally as if it was all clean air. With the occasional sigh he turned the page of his small novel acting as if he didn't just get kidnapped by a psycho and forced to sit near something with high radiation.

Hmmm.... The human survived whole hour, not even a tiny little cough. .... Is this person human? " you're not human.. Are you?" Charles asks with a hint of curiosity. If he's not human then what on earth is he? He's not a vampire that's for sure, he would be able to sense that straight away. No this man was something else. With curiosity taking over, Charles walks over to the other puking the book out from his hands. How rude it was to sit there and just read!

Sebastian sighed as the other ripped the book completely from his hands as he looked up at him standing. "I am a mutant, this stuff created me and I'm only absorbing its power. It's what I do, I absorb it and i get to use if for my own will" Sebastian explained keeping the fact he can survive anything in his head and snatched the book back from the other as he looked up at the reactor. "I didn't come here only to see sights...I came here to see this reactor here, it can power a bunch of my kind, it's facinating" he explained stepping away from the vampire as he bookmarked his page.

"so radiation makes you stronger, and you're I interested in the nuclear plant? Why? It's empty, it only has the highest levels of radiation inside that's leaking out into the atmosphere anyway. Everywhere in Chernobyl and Pripyat is nothing but radiation. Although Pripyat's radiation isn't as high as it is here.....and the reactor.....if you can't tell is broken, an explosion and fire... This place is unusable." Charles told the other as he turns himself around to look at the nuclear plant. Such a disaster. He remembers watching as it explodes.....and people where not warned for days!!! They where inhaling radiation and no one thought to say anything to them until a week or so after this had happened. People, many many people's died over the days. Hell, there's not even an exact number, but Charles thinks it must be close to one million or even higher. "Are you bringing mutants here? " Charles asks in a soft growl, his dark reds eyes flickering to look at the blood bag.

Sebastian sighed lightly to the others large amount of words towards the whole situation. "Yes radiation is something that makes mutants stronger especially my ability. We are made of this and that's the simplest way I can put it. I would bring them if I was still in that department of living thinking I could rule the entire human race but sadly I've turned a cheek on that idea" he said looking up at those dark red eyes. "You as a vampire I'm surprised you haven't decided to take the victim you ran so fast to get" he added putting the book in his pocket. He didn't want to be here any more with this guy he was asking too many questions and he didn't come to teach a vampire about mutants. Sebastian turned himself as he began walking towards the way they came to this reactor.

"the only reason you're body isn't laying dead on the ground, having being drunk dry, is because you simply fascinate me, my friend. Radiation doesn't faze you like it does with others. Your skin isn't going black, blotchy, falling off, you're not vomiting, or choking. You can live here...." Charles couldn't contain his wide grin at the fact that this.... Mutant can live here...with him. Some company... Though getting food for the mutant won't be easy unless he changed the other man, but he's already a mutant. A mutated vampire will be far to much. "I think you should stay here." He added as he quickly caught up with the other, hearing the blood in his veins, oh it's oh so tempting to have a little taste....

Sebastian's head slightly turned to the side of where the other being was running. His pale eyes staring at him did he honestly think that he would agree to stay in a place like this? What would even be the point? He would just probably end up and endless blood bag for the other to suck off of every once and awhile. Sebastian sucked in a low breath "stay here in this place? What would I do that for? The only thing that interested me was the radiation levels. I can here simply for sight seeing not living with a vampire" Sebastian told him plain and simple. He wasn't looking for anything else to do with this place but a feeling tells him he might not have a choice in staying or leaving.

"and what makes you think you have a choice in the matter? You can walk to the border but the soldiers will transport you straight to the hospital, where you will be tested.....They'll find you're a mutant and who knows there might try experimenting, sedating you so you cannot fight back......stay with me, and if you're lucky I might just turn you...." Charles explained with a sly little smile playing on his lips. He likes this... Well mutant. He's sweet.. "plus if you're bored there's plenty of things to fight, and exploring to do." He added reaching over to trail one of his long fingers down the older looking man's cheek, gently scraping his skin till it bled. The smell flooding his nostrils.. Oh he smells mouth watering! Pulling his hand back, he looks at the tiny spot of blood on his nail, flicking his tongue out to lap up the spot of blood. Delicious!

Sebastian stared at the other man, why did he have to be correct on that. He couldn't risk the fact of that though he really didn't want to stay here any longer. "Turn me? Into what you are?" He wasn't sure how to take the idea since the thought never went to his mind. Being a vampire from what it seems would start out so bad for him at first but...No! Sebastian stop thinking about it the thought should never be in your mind. He took in a tough breath before feeling the scratch against his cheek. He watched the other lick at the blood as the small scratch slowly began to heal making the akin perfect an flawless again.

Yes, turn you into what I am. Only you'd be stronger as you'll also have your mutation." Charles grins from ear to ear showing of his fangs, as he watches the scratch just heal up. Oh that is fascinating! Taking a deep breath he steps closer to the mutant, sliding an arm around Sebastian waist, holding him tightly. "So mutant, what may your name be? Unless you want me to call you mutant day in day out?" The vampire asks tilting his head to the one side, watching the other man's facial expression, as Charles himself always seems to be expressionless.

Make him stronger? Being like he is? Sebastian tried to avoid the thought of it. It seemed to good to be true but even then he would be trapped here forever with this man. This beautiful looking man, even he had to avoid that thought. He felt his waist being held, well it was being held rather tightly which would make it difficult to move of he tried. He looked deeply into those bright red eyes before looking away from them. "My name is Sebastian" he replied since he rather not be called mutant the whole time that would get tiring eventually. He felt himself so close to the other but he was cold up against his warmer body.

"Ah Sebastian, such a lovely name.. Have I I introduced myself? " He asks unsure if he actually told the other, whose name is Sebastian, his name. He couldn't help but lick his own lips. Oh he could tell that this other being liked the idea of becoming a creature if the undead. Simply because he'll be more powerful. Maybe if he did turn the other into a vampire, maybe they will be able to leave this damn dangerous place, even though they'll be contaminated and anyone who is around them long enough will fall incredibly ill.

Sebastian wasn't entirely sure if he should be flattered or not by the others comment towards his name. He looked towards the other male "No you haven't introduced yourself" Sebastian said. He was slightly curious of what this man's name could possibly be but why would that matter anyways? The idea of being a vampire mutant wasn't appealing to him because it would make him stronger that was only part of it, he wasn't sure what it was. The whole thing sort of just got his interest deep in a hook that he really could wiggle himself out of. Never once did he believe of these myths, these vampires so they are called but here he was standing near on being held practically by it....maybe the radiation was finally going to his head?

Ah well in that case, my name is Charles." Was all the vampire says leading the other on the way back over to the place where calls home. It's safe from the wild dogs, wolf's really, radioactive wolf's at that, amongst other creatures out there that only come out at night. Much like Charles himself, but because this place is so dull, he cam venture out during the day. "Welcome to your new home Sebastian." Charles chimes as he pushes the door open to one of the apartments, the one he's always lived in.

Charles? Charles seemed like a very nice name, especially for a man like him. Sebastian kept his mouth shut though as he basically knew he had to follow the other. He followed him to what seemed to be abandoned apartments that were in a safe area. He walked into the selected one that Charles showed him to telling him to make himself at home. This place was no where near home for Sebastian, it was torn apart and a mess but that was most likely the result of the explosion. "I'll see if I can even call this place home" he commented as he tried to find himself a good place to sit down sort of dusting it off first.

"Well I've lived here for many years and this place is in a much better condition than much of the other apartments as well...most of them had been by thieves who found a way in. Stupid humans didn't even think that the items where contaminated and can cause serious illness. So they are either dead or if they sold the items on, then whoever bought them where, are in serious danger. Pathetic humans. They never think, do they Sebastian? " Yes Charles is a rambler, but only because he hasn't had any company in so long! Proper company where he can actually talk to his victims without them basically soiling themselves and crying. Oh humans do make such a mess. It's safe to say, Charles hates them, but he needs them so he can go on living.

"Based on my own thoughts of human beings when I used to want to take out every single one of them, no they don't think. They're self centred, disgusting creatures that walk the face of the earth either spoiled to hell or close to poverty. They caused what has happened on this planet because of their own selfish desires...long ago I had a plan to end all of that, spread radiation through out everything to kill of the humans and make mutants stronger" Sebastian said realizing he still had that evil side of him hidden in the back of his mind. "I shouldn't really talk about it" he added shaking his head, he didn't want to go back to thinking about all that, not after being clean for so long and turning into someone who helps them survive with medication and doctoring.

Charles perched himself on the coffee table which was situated by the window, those crimson eyes staring right at Sebastian, drinking in ever last word that fell from his mouth. He still hate the humans, that's clear, and the mutant can deny it all he wants but he can sense the hatred there seep within the other being. "We can take them all out Sebastian. You and I can start an army and take over this planet!!! Though we will have to keep some humans alive. Farm them for their blood so we may keep on living as we rule! " Charles spoke with enthusiasm as the thought of finally leaving this town and going of with this Sebastian and start a race, of vampires.

Sebastian's eyes snapped over to Charles hearing the words out of his mouth, it made his heart jump in excitement to it though there was a pounding guilt in the corner. He wanted to but he couldn't "Charles, I can't do that. I promised myself after I changed that I wouldn't walk down that road again. I help human beings now as a doctor I just can't suddenly turn from it all" Sebastian said in a soft but stern tone as he folded his hands in his lap. The whole idea was bizarre, farming human's for their blood so they couldn't run out, keeping human beings alive for that sort of thing just so they can rule humanity, a world full of vampires at that.

"Oh yes. You like helping humans Sebastian.....but with you being a mutant and if they knew.. Wouldn't they turn against you? Try to capture you? Make you an experiment? You'll constantly be on the run if they knew Sebastian, and you know it's just a matter if time until they find out that something isn't quite right with you." Charles knew he had a good point. All they have to do is look at Sebastian's records. See when he was born, which is possibly a long time ago since he doesn't seem to age. Plus all it takes if for one of the pathetic humans to see him heal himself like Charles himself had witnessed. "At least with us, ruling, they'll be the ones on the run. You'll no longer have to hide away." He added, leaning forward a little, with both elbows upon his knees.

Sebastian looked down for a moment actually thinking about it for a moment. He never gave much thought to the idea that he could be taken down and tested on, he never believed that could actually happen especially with his type of ability. But, the government was uping their things they could make something to stop his mutation so he could be put to sleep or worse possibly kill him. He did have a point with the whole they'll find out, he has been written in several historic things and his old photos may be in some sort of museum of some sort, it would only be a matter of time before someone connects the pieces. Sebastian let out a soft breath as he looked up at those crimson red eyes ahead of him, he could feel the old him creeping back into his spot. "Fine, you got me Charles. You make a point that I never really thought of" he said in a deeper tone then before.

A wide smile spreads across Charles' pale white face at the fact that Sebastian had given in. Well that was easy enough. "Now for the big decision, do you want me to change you now or tomorrow?" Now at least Charles is being civil enough to give the lad a choice in the matter instead of going straight in to bite on that neck. His blood does taste so good!

Sebastian stared up at him seeing that large smile spreading across his lips, he look so satisfied that Sebastian gave in to the whole thing. He better be glad that Sebastian hasn't decided to get pissed off and just torment the hell out of him, when the question was asked Sebastian took no time to think about it. "Let's just get this over with now" he said, how bad could a bite to the neck be? Was the process of turning into a vampire even painful to begin with? Sebastian of course didn't know since this is his first time encountering the creature.

"Alright, just a warning.... It would feel like your insides are on fire for a few hours, but as soon as it starts to cool down that's when you know it's nearing the end of the process. " As soon as he spoke those words Charles dashed to sit by Sebastian side, grabbing his hair, so he can pull his head away, exposing that neck. With a lick of his fangs, Charles went for the plunge. His teeth easily piercing the skin, drinking a little of the blood first. He just couldn't help himself. Blood straight from the vein is the best. A few seconds after drinking Charles finally releases the poison into Sebastian blood stream, before finally having to tear himself away.

Sebastian listened to the warning, oh good he's going to be feeling like that, it was a longer process then he thought it would be. He didn't say anything towards it seeing the other instantly near him, his head swung back like a door letting his neck be completely exposed for the blood thirsty creature. Feeling the slight pain of the teeth going into his skin he let out a grunting noise but the pain eased for a bit, it was an odd feeling having blood sucked through his neck. But it wasn't all relaxing when he felt the poison going in, he could actually feel it going through his veins as they felt hot in his body quickly spreading. Sebastian instantly started feeling sick as his body was trying to fight it off though it was over taking him too quickly.

with a self satisfied smirk, Charles moves to sit back on the table to give Sebastian the space he needs, to lay down, and deal with the transformation. Mist people think that if a vampire bites you, you change instantly, but that's all bullshit! It's a transformation. Your entire DNA is changing! Plus your body will try to fight of the toxins. A fight the body looses, time and time again.  
While his new friend changes, Charles got up making his way to the cooler, taking out a few bags of blood for Sebastian, he will be thirsty when he wakes. He places them down on the table beside himself, his eyes watching the mutant/vampire change.

God it was the worst few hours of Sebastian's life despite all the shit he had been through since the beginning. His body in so much pain, pain his mutation usually blocked off for him so he wouldn't feel it. Sebastian even had to force himself to get up and find somewhere to throw up it hurt that bad but after a bit everything was calm. Sebastian was laying on the couch still feeling his once warm skin turning cold on him as he was getting paler. This is what he chose for himself, for the life he wanted to live, now he's basically stuck with Charles and the possibility of having to feed off blood all the time.

Charles sat patiently like he always does. Watching Sebastian change before his very eyes. This is his first ever changing someone into something like himself. Also it's his first time watching this happen. The things he told Sebastian on how it felt, well, he was going of his own experience. "How are you feeling?" He asks kindly getting up to walk over to the other vampire, with a blood bag, which he opened, only to dab a little on Sebastian bottom lip, just to see how he will react to the mere taste of human blood.

Sebastian heard the others voice asking him how he was feeling, how the hell did it look, he felt like his insides were mush now. "I could be better, but I'm getting cold so its working like it's supposed to" he said feeling his own mutation getting used to the DNA that replaced his own, his body was finally letting him settle with it all. Once that bag was opened his senses spiked, he could smell it, the intoxicating iron smell filled his nose as Charles suddenly put a small bit on his lips. He was disgusted wanting it off of him but he couldn't help himself as his tongue rolled over it for a taste causing Sebastian to slightly tense up.

"how does it taste?" Charles asked as he sat himself down on the edge of the sofa, holding the bag in his hand, just waiting until the newbie feels ready enough to actually feed himself, properly. This was Sebastian decision. He didn't need to change he could have stayed as Charles' pet. Then again, Charles did talk hi into this. Into taking over the world, one country at a time, but it will be quick especially with their super strength and speed. But for their army, they must be selective.

Sebastian laid there in silence towards what the other was asking, his mutation hasn't given up fighting off this change it's still trying to keep human qualities in him. "It tastes disgusting" Sebastian replied looking up at the man before slowly sitting himself up just so he could move a bit. His heightened senses kept that smell with him that made his head spin like he was going to faint or something, god he hated it so much but he had to eventually get over it and deal with it.

"well,if you don't like it. You're not going to survive very long." With that Charles sealed up the bag and made his way over to his cooler, placing it back inside, only to turn and look at the other. Maybe he made a mistake in turning this one into a vampire. Maybe the entire idea is ridiculous as Charles is pretty happy, living here, alone, kidnapping people from the tour that pretty much paid for their own executions. It was fun, and was never dull. At night he'd go out fight of the wolf's, who are scared of him, as well as the mutated people who loved underneath the nuclear plant. They where creepy looking, an highly dangerous. The odd time Charles will kidnap a few extras of the bus and leave them to wander Pripyat only for the physically mutated people or animals will hint them down. It was always fun to watch. So all this tall of ruling is probably ridiculous, considering there are people out there that can kill people like him. Though he wants to. He wants to take over this world and run it with Sebastian by his side ....

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue with This fic by adding a new chapter?


End file.
